


A Lazy Morning

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: Alice convinces Alfred to not waste time by not spending it.
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	A Lazy Morning

Alice laughed, a light, free sound that bounced off the walls and drifted back to her. 

“Alfred, come back to bed,” she called, propping herself up on her pillow lazily. She blinked the sunlight out of her eyes and grinned.

He huffed out a laugh, pulling a spare shirt over his head. “We need food, Alice. Or would you rather we waste away, lying in bed until the house is gone and a great forest has grown up over our bones?” He frowned. “Actually, that sounds rather lovely. Disregard that, my love.”

“Five more minutes, Alfie,” she begged, and he felt his resolve begin to crumble. “We can always go out later, but we’ll never get this moment back.”

“Alice,” he groaned. “I’ll never get anything done if you don’t let me go. And your mother’s coming by today.” He rolled his eyes good-naturedly as she literally rolled out of bed, picking herself up self-consciously from the floor and closing the distance between them. “Are you quite alright, my love?” He murmured, nuzzling her neck gently.

“Oh, no,” she teased, leaning in and nipping him affectionately. “I think a good lie-in is in order.” She giggled as she drew his shirt over his head, throwing it expertly into the hamper. 

“Oh, well. What kind of person would I be if I just abandoned you in your time of need?”

Alice pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. “Exactly. Slow down, my love. We’ve got plenty of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> THEY DESERVE THE GODDAMN WORLD OKAY


End file.
